


Kaljalla

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade raahaa kummallisesti käyttäytyvän Sherlockin pubiin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä ficissä käytetään alkoholia ja puhutaan tunteista.

Graham Lestrade vaikuttaa väsyneeltä (tummat silmänaluset, hieman harhaileva katse, rypistää otsaansa ottaessaan kiinni oluttuopista). Ehkä polkupyörävarkauksien ratkominen on vienyt voimat.  
  
”No”, Lestrade sanoo. Hitaasti. Oluttuoppi huulille, kulaus, tuoppi takaisin pöydälle, pari silmienräpäytystä, eikä lause ole vielä edes jatkunut. ”Olisiko jotain, mistä meidän pitäisi puhua?”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Miten niin?”  
  
”Tuota noin”, Lestrade sanoo hitaasti, ”asiahan ei sinällään minulle kuulu, ja varmasti luen nyt ihan liikaa tästä koko jutusta, ja olen siinä käsityksessä että tosiaan tylsistyessäsi käyttäydyt tavallistakin oudommin, mutta täytyy myöntää että se tämänpäiväinen… enkä edes viittaa pöytäni varastamiseen, mutta _pahoinpitely_ , olihan siinä vähän epätavallisia yksityiskohtia mutta silti, ei se ole sinun tapaistasi – ”  
  
”Graham.”  
  
Graham tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Greg.”  
  
Greg? ” _Greg_. Eihän tuossa ole mitään järkeä. Joko pidätitte jumppaohjaajan?”  
  
”Sally jututtaa häntä parhaillaan”, Lestrade sanoo kääntäen katseensa taas kohti tuoppia. ”Ihan ystävällisesti. Hän lupasi soittaa tarvittaessa. Mutta Sherlock, nyt ei olla töissä, niin että jos vaan ottaisit huikan ja kertoisit – ”  
  
”Kertoisin mitä?” Sherlock keskeyttää. Miksi hän oikeastaan tuli tänne? Lestrade kyllä tarttui häntä melko lujasti käsivarresta, kun hän kaivoi esille sen polkupyörävarkauskansion, mutta hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut vastustella, Lestrade ei olisi mahtanut hänelle mitään ja koko Scotland Yard on aina niin hidas reagoimaan.  
  
Ehkä hän tosiaan seurasi Lestradea kaljalle lähipubiin omasta vapaasta tahdostaan. Huolestuttavaa.  
  
”Miten sen nyt sanoisi”, Lestrade sanoo irvistäen oluttuopille oudosti, ”kertoisit että… mikä sinua vaivaa. Niin. Sitä minä varmaan tarkoitin. Että miten ihmeessä kiinnostuit pahoinpitelyistä – ”  
  
”Ei ollut murhia”, Sherlock huomauttaa, vaikka sehän on ilmeistä, miksi hän edes vaivautuu? Hän ottaa kulauksen.  
  
”Niin, niin”, Lestrade sanoo, ”mutta… mitä sinä täällä teet? Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Lestradea, joka ei tosiaan vaikuta olevan aivan terävimmillään. ”Lähdin kanssasi kaljalle.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Lestrade sanoo tuijottaen häntä silmät suurina. ”Mitä helvettiä, Sherlock?”  
  
Niin, se tosiaan on melko hyvä kysymys, ehkä paras, jonka Lestrade on tänään onnistunut esittämään.  
  
”Onko sinulla jotain… mielen päällä? Jotain ongelmia? Jotain… kotona vaikka? Tai… mistä helvetistä minä oikeastaan tietäisin.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, mutta sanoja ei tulekaan ulos. Hän rypistää otsaansa ja ottaa uuden kulauksen tuopistaan.  
  
”Hyvää, eikö?” Lestrade kysyy kasvot kirkastuen. ”Tummaa. Vähän kalliimpaa tällä kertaa. Tilaisuuden kunniaksi.”  
  
”Tilaisuuden?”  
  
Lestrade heilauttaa etusormeaan ensin itseään kohti ja sitten Sherlockia, tosin sormi menee noin kaksitoista astetta hänen ohitseen ja osoittaa takaseinään.  
  
”Me kaksi. Kaljalla. Yhdessä. Niin kuin… kaverit.” Lestrade rykäisee. ”Älä näytä noin hämmentyneeltä. Tämä on ihan normaalia, teen tätä kaiken aikaa. Tai siis… miesten välinen kaveruus, ymmärräthän, toimii yleensä tällä tavalla, mennään pubiin, jalkapalloa, pari tuoppia olutta, ja sitten kerrotaan mikä painaa mieltä – ”  
  
”Painaako jokin mieltäsi?” Sherlock kysyy. Lestrade on hieman sekava, ehkä hänen pitäisi soittaa Johnille, tämä on enemmän Johnin alaa, tai ei sittenkään Johnille, hän ei voi tavata Johnia vielä.  
  
Se tyttöystävä. Se uusi. Silmälasipäinen, älykäs, lukenut paljon kirjoja. Työtarjous Sheffieldistä, unelmien työpaikka. Epäilyttävää, mutta John ei tajua mitään.  
  
”Mieltäni?” Lestrade sanoo kulmakarvat kohoten oluttuopin yllä. ”Ei, minä… nyt puhutaan sinusta, Sherlock. Sinun… mielestäsi.”  
  
Olut maistuu paremmalta kuin vielä hetki sitten. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Jokin vaivaa sinua, kyllä minäkin nyt näen sen verran”, Lestrade sanoo, heiluttelee lasiaan ja tuijottaa sitä samalla, ”minulla on kaikki kyllä ihan kunnossa, ei meidän tarvitse puhua minusta.”  
  
”Vaimosi on ollut kolme viikkoa lomalla”, Sherlock sanoo, ”vaikka hänen piti viipyä vain viikonlopun yli, et ole yllättynyt mutta mietit sitä silti koko ajan, näytät väsyneeltä mutta reaktioaikasi on kuitenkin kohtuullisen nopea, nukut huonosti koska stressaat, käsi taskulla, odotat puhelua, odotat että hän soittaa ja kertoo muuttavansa pois, tuoksut naiselta mutta et ole ollut kenenkään kanssa pitkään aikaan, olet lajitellut hänen tavaroitaan tulevaa muuttoa varten – ”  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock pysähtyy. Lestrade on avannut suunsa ja tuijottaa häntä kaljalasin yli väsyneellä katseella.  
  
”En odota puhelua”, Lestrade sanoi, ”hän laittoi tekstiviestin eilen. Mutta en ole vastannut. Mietin pitäisikö. En oikein osaa.”  
  
”Et tiedä mitä haluat sanoa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Lestrade sanoo hitaasti, ”tiedän että se on lopussa ja että minun pitää sanoa _hyvä on, ymmärrän sinua, soita minulle kun palaat Lontooseen, pakkaan tavarasi._ Mutta se tuntuu niin lopulliselta.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Kello on puoli seitsemän, hän on ensimmäisen kaljatuopin puolivälissä, baaritiskin yläpuolelle sijoitetussa televisiossa shortseihin pukeutuvat miehet hyppäävät kasaan nurmikolle, tätäkö tavalliset ihmiset tekevät arki-iltaisin?  
  
”Minä – ” Lestrade aloittaa ja nielaisee sitten lauseen lopun, nostaa katseensa Sherlockiin ja asettelee toisenkin kätensä lasin ympärille. ”Ymmärrätkö sinä tästä mitään, Sherlock? Tai… tiedän että päättelit kaiken, minun… mustista silmänalusistani ja likaisista sukistani ja mistä lie, mutta… _ymmärrätkö?”  
  
_ ”Ymmärränkö mitä?”  
  
”Että… että miltä minusta tuntuu, kai.”  
  
”Tuntuu?”  
  
”Niin. Tunteet. Sellaiset jutut. Mitä näitä nyt on. Rakkaus.” Viimeinen sana melkein hukkuu Lestraden yskähdykseen. Mies tyhjentää loput lasistaan yhdellä kulauksella. ”Taidan hakea toisen. Otatko sinä?”  
  
Sherlock pudistaa päätään. Lestrade nousee seisomaan ja kävelee baaritiskille, istuutuu korkealle tuolille ja nojaa molemmat kyynärpäänsä pöytää vasten. Baarimikko viihtyy työssään mutta palkka on huono. Pubi on melkein tyhjä, ehkä tiistai-ilta ei kuitenkaan ole niin yleinen aika tällaiselle ajanvietteelle, paikalla on heidän lisäkseen vain seitsemän asiakasta, joista kolme katsoo jalkapalloa, yksi juo kaljatuoppia liian nopeasti koska haluaa kotiin ennen kuin aviomies huolestuu, yksi tuli vain lukemaan päivän lehden, ja lisäksi on kaksi opiskelijaa, jotka syövät ranskalaisia ja riitelivät juuri ennen tänne tuloa.  
  
Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään. Mies syö ranskalaisia vähän liian nopeasti, ei ole oikeasti niin nälkäinen, ei vain halua jättää aikaa puhumiselle, nainen hymyilee mutta ei katso miestä silmiin.  
  
Miten tuntemattomien ihmisten eleet voivat olla niin selkeitä? Miksi John jättää hänelle pelkkiä arvoituksia?  
  
”Sherlock”, Lestrade sanoo tullessaan takaisin heidän pöytänsä ääreen, ”ota tämä. Ole kiltti. Minä… olen tosiaan hieman poissa tolaltani. Minä ja Nina, seitsemän vuotta, ja sitten pikkuhiljaa… kyllähän siinä joutuu ajattelemaan. Ja hirvittää, pakko myöntää että hirvittää, vaikka en olekaan aivan varma etteikö Nina ehkä olisi oikeassa…”  
  
Lestrade vaikuttaa kuuntelevan tarkasti omaa ääntään. Sherlock ottaa lasin, jota mies hänelle ojentaa, viskiä, ei oikeastaan hänen tyyliään, mutta päivä on ollut muutenkin kummallinen, hän tosiaan harkitsi _polkupyörävarkauksien_ selvittämistä. Ja se Johnin tyttöystävä. Tuntui pahemmalta kuin edellisellä kerralla, mikä on luultavasti huono merkki, todella huono.  
  
”Haen sinulle toisen”, Lestrade sanoo, kun hän asettaa viskilasin takaisin pöydälle. ”Minä… en kuvitellutkaan. Mutta tämä on hyvä juttu. Juuri tätä tarvitsen. Ilta pubissa ystävän kanssa, tai, tuota…”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Lestrade yskähtää ja kävelee ripeästi baaritiskille, askel horjuu hieman vasemmalle mutta vain aivan vähän, ehkä tuuman, puolitoista, kaksi... Miksi Johnin pitää aina etsiä uusi tyttöystävä? Sarahista on tosin jo monta kuukautta, voiko kyse olla seksistä? Ehkä John… mutta ei, ei se voi olla, jostain syystä John on tarkoituksella mennyt juttelemaan juuri tälle naiselle, varmaan kirjastossa, nojautunut lähemmäs ja melkein koskettanut käsivartta ja sanonut jotain naisen katselemasta kirjasta, jotain vähän tyhmää mutta sympaattista -  
  
”Sherlock.” Lestrade istuutuu, laittaa hänen eteensä uuden pienen lasin, hän tuijottaa sitä, eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä. Miksi John tuo naiset Baker Streetille? Olisiko parempi, jos hän vain olisi aina yötä heidän luonaan, Sherlock ei näkisi heitä – mutta hän päättelisi sen Johnista saman tien, totta kai, hän tietäisi, ehkä hän täydentäisi mielikuvituksella, ja se olisi pahempaa -  
  
”No niin”, Lestrade sanoo hänelle parhaillaan, ja hän joutuu hieman keskittymään saadakseen Johnin tyttöystävät ravisteltua pois mielestään. Lestrade nojautuu vähän häntä kohti, sormeilee täyttä lasiaan ja hymyilee hänelle lyhyesti. ”Sinä tiedät kutakuinkin kaiken minusta nyt. Totta puhuen en oikein viihdy kotonani tällä hetkellä. Eteisessäkin on pahvilaatikoita täynnä Ninan tavaroita. Ja tiedätkö, kun on ollut saman ihmisen kanssa vuosikausia, sitä jotenkin _tottuu_ , istun sohvalla ja tuntuu hirveän _tyhjältä_ , tavallaan jopa helpottavalta mutta silti – ”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sherlock vastaa.  
  
Lestrade pysähtyy kesken lauseen. ”Et tiedä?”  
  
”En. Tai olen lukenut – ”  
  
”Lukenut?”  
  
”Tai siis. En tiedä. En tosiaankaan tiedä mistä puhut.”  
  
Lestrade ottaa ison huikan tuopistaan. ”Et tiedä mistä puhun, koska… et koe sellaista itse?”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Sellaista?”  
  
Lestrade levittää kätensä pöydän päällä ja melkein kaataa lasinsa. ”Sellaista… mistä nyt puhutaan. _Tunteita._ ”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. ”On minulla… tunteita.”  
  
”Onko?” Lestrade näyttää vilpittömän yllättyneeltä. Onko se yllätys? Olisiko hänen pitänyt olla hiljaa? Olisiko pitänyt mieluummin narauttaa muutama polkupyörävaras? Hän nielaisee reilun suullisen kaljaa. Pitäisikö soittaa Johnille? John hakisi hänet pois täältä. John ihmettelisi ja nauraisi hänelle ja istuisi häntä vastapäätä 221B:n olohuoneessa ja kysyisi että _mitä helvettiä, Sherlock_.  
  
”Tietenkin”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Tietenkin?”  
  
”Olen”, Sherlock sanoo ja nielaisee, koska suu täynnä kaljaa puhuminen on yllättävän haastavaa, ” – toimintakykyinen sosiopaatti, en – ”  
  
”Niin, niin”, Lestrade huiskauttaa kädellään ilmaa heidän välissään, kummallinen ele, miten se pitäisi tulkita? Sherlock vetäisee Lestraden kaljalasin pois miehen huolimattomasti laskeutuvan käden alta. ”Enhän minä… mutta et vain jotenkin… vaikuta siltä. Paitsi tänään. Toimistossa. Arvasin että jotain… et sinä yleensä malta pyöriä toimistotuolilla ja ratkoa pikkujuttuja. Onko jotain… joku juttu? Joku nainen josta tykkäät?”  
  
Sherlock tajuaa irvistävänsä. Hänen kykynsä säädellä omaa käytöstään tuntuu olevan hieman tahmeampi kuin yleensä.  
  
Lestrade tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Hän huokaisee syvään ja juo lisää. Tämä toimii yllättävän hyvin kun pääsee vauhtiin, täytyy kertoa Johnille, John saattaa jopa ilahtua, John ilmeisesti tekee jotakin tämän suuntaista Mike Stanfordin kanssa vähintään kerran kuussa.  
  
”Ah”, Lestrade sanoo.  
  
Sherlock pysähtyy kesken kolmannen siemauksen.  
  
Lestrade hieroo silmiään ja sitten tuijottaa häntä kulmakarvat hieman koholla, suu osittain auki.  
  
Sherlock katsoo poispäin. Hän on _todellakin_ ihmetellyt, miksi John ei vaan voi _tajuta_ jo. Ehkä se muuttaisi kaiken. Ehkä John järkyttyisi, löisi häntä jopa, Johnilla on hieman taipumusta sellaiseen. Mutta sitten asia olisi käsitelty, pois päiväjärjestyksestä, lakaistu maton alle. Ei tarvitsisi miettiä että miksi John ei vaan tajua, siis miten ihmeessä, kaikki ne _katseet_ , ei hän ole hyvä piilottamaan sellaista, hän kyllä tietää että hän tuijottaa Johnia ja että hänen pulssinsa hakkaa, ja John vain kohauttaa olkapäitään ja jatkaa aamun lehden lukemista -  
  
”Ei ole kyse naisesta”, Lestrade sanoo ääntäen jokaisen sanan kumman huolellisesti, niin kuin yrittäisi ihan tosissaan.  
  
Sherlock laittaa itsensä katsomaan häntä silmiin.  
  
”Jos vaikka vahvistaisit”, Lestrade sanoo hitaasti, ”ei siinä mitään, Sherlock, todellakaan, minä olen moderni mies, tai… no pyykkiä en hirveästi pese, mutta muuten, kyllä minä… en ymmärrä, mutta… en kuitenkaan osaa puhua tällaisista jutuista, ja jos nyt vain arvailen niin tämä on kyllä ihan helvetin noloa, niin että jos voisit vaikka nyökätä niin minä…”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
Lestrade tuijottaa häntä lähestulkoon yllättyneempänä kuin hetki sitten. ”No niin. _No niin._ Tässä sitä ollaan kaljalla Sherlock Holmesin kanssa ja puhutaan… _miehistä,_ hyvänen aika, mitä _helvettiä_ nyt _…_ tietääkö John?”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen uudelleen.  
  
Lestraden silmät leviävät.  
  
Ja miten ihmeessä voi olla, että kaikista maailman pölkkypäistä _Lestrade_ tajuaa, ilman sanoja vieläpä, arvaa tai päättelee tuosta noin vain, ja John ei vaan millään tajua, vaikka elää hänen kanssaan ja pudistelee niitä hänen katseitaan pois olkapäiltään joka päivä aamusta iltaan, siis todellakin, niistä katseista näkyy _kaikki,_ jos John vaan kääntyisi ja katsoisi…  
  
”Voi Sherlock”, Lestrade murahtaa oluttuopilleen, joka on taas tyhjentynyt huomattavasti. ”Minä… eihän tämä ihan yllätyksenä tullut. Mutta… John…”  
  
Sherlock puristaa lasiaan. ”John ei vaan tajua.”  
  
”Mutta… tehän asutte yhdessä, kyllähän hän…” Lestrade katsoo häneen ja sitten poispäin ja sitten taas häneen, pubiin on tullut ehkä lisää ihmisiä, hän ei ole ihan varma, milloin hän viimeksi laski heidät? ”Aiotko kertoa hänelle?”  
  
Lestrade tuijottaa häntä. Sherlock nielaisee.  
  
”Ja siis… sinäkö siis… ihan todella... kaikilla mausteilla, tai miten sen nyt sanoisi…”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo. Hänen äänensä kuulostaa jotenkin oudolta, matalalta ja vähän kähisevältä ja… sammaltaako hän? _Todella?_ Hakiko Lestrade hänelle toisen viskilasin? Tyhjensikö hän jo kaljan? Eikö John voisi vaan vaikka joskus ihan pysähtyä miettimään, mitä se kaikki tarkoittaa? Ja kyllähän Johnkin tuijottaa häntä, aivan varmasti, eilenkin melkein minuutin hänen niskaansa kun luuli ettei hän huomaa, mutta hän ei tiedä mitä se _tarkoittaa,_ sitten John kuitenkin meni ja pokasi sen naisen ja -  
  
”Kyllä?” Lestrade sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Enpä olisi jotenkin uskonut. Tai olisin. Olisinhan minä. Sinä ja John… mutta että… en vain ajatellut sinua miehenä, joka ajattelee…”  
  
”Vielä yhdet?” Sherlock kysyy viitaten tyhjentyneeseen kaljatuoppiinsa.  
  
”Totta hitossa”, Lestrade sanoo, ”tämä ei kyllä ole keskustelu, jota välittäisin käydä selvin päin.”  
  
Kun Lestrade nojaa baaritiskiin ja lausuu oudon laveasti muotoiltuja kohteliaisuuksia baarimikon juomankaatotaidoista, Sherlock tajuaa räpeltävänsä villakangastakin rintataskua. Hän voisi laittaa Johnille viestin, jotain ihan tavallista, vaikka _olen kaljalla Grahamin kanssa_ , tai hetkinen, eihän se ole tavallista, eihän hän käy kaljalla, melkein hymyilyttää. John hämmentyisi, unohtaisi mitä oli tekemässä, miettisi että _mitä hittoa Sherlock, kaljalla?  
  
_ ”Sinä saat tarjota ensi kerralla”, Lestrade sanoo ojentaessaan hänelle uuden kaljan, ”tai mitä helvettiä, ihan mielellänihän minä, en todellakaan uskonut että todella lähtisit mukaan, ja minä tosiaan _tarvitsin_ tätä, ja sitten vielä… John, John Watson, enpä oikein osaa kuvitella mitä… mutta meillä kaikilla on omanlainen makumme, niinhän se on, eihän Ninakaan ikinä pitänyt jouluvanukkaasta.”  
  
”Ei nyt...” Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”ei nyt ole kyllä kyse jouluvanukkaasta.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Lestrade myöntää äärimmäisen vakavalla äänellä. ”Olen helvetin iloinen että kerroit, Sherlock, tämä on varmaan painanut sinua, siis että miten voi olla nero ja kuitenkin, tuollainen juttu, ja _asut_ hänen kanssaan eikä hän tajua mitään, miten se voi edes olla mahdollista…”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”en tosiaankaan tiedä.”  
  
”Tiedätkö, jos minä nyt saisin sanoa jotain niin… olisin kyllä sitä mieltä että… että voisit mainita hänelle jotain. Tiedäthän, ehkä hän on vähän jääräpäinen ja hidas tajuamaan mutta minulla on sellainen… kutina, eihän näin nyt voi tietenkään toisen puolesta puhua mutta… kyllähän hän _katsoo_ sinua, mutta… mistäpä näitä tietää.”  
_  
_ ”Niin.”  
  
”Mutta ihan todella… että eikö nyt oikeastaan olisi… kuinka kauan sitä on jatkunut? Sherlock? Osaatko kertoa? Anteeksi, taidan puhua vähän sekavia, olen jo ottanut muutaman, mutta nyt on jotenkin vaikeaa, pakkasin Ninan villapaidat eilen, siis hyvänen aika se hajuvesi, että sitä voikin kaivata ihmistä jota ei enää rakasta – ”  
  
”Kuukausia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”vuosi, en tiedä. Onko sillä väliä?”  
  
Lestrade katsoo häntä jokseenkin myötätuntoisesti. Katse tosin hieman horjuu. ”Ei kai. En minä tiedä. Ei kai. Kerrot vain hänelle.”  
  
”En minä voi kertoa hänelle”, Sherlock sanoo ja ottaa uuden hörpyn.  
  
”Miksi et voi? Mikä on pahinta mitä voi tapahtua? Tai onhan hänellä tietysti ase mutta – ”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa kulmiaan. Lestrade kohottaa kätensä.  
  
”En minä tuomitse, tehän puuhaatte kaikkea vaarallista koko ajan, onhan sellainen hyvä olla olemassa, kyllähän minä ymmärrän nämä jutut, sovitaanko että en sanonut mitään. Mutta oikeasti, entä jos vaan soitettaisiin hänelle, tuskin hänellä on muutakaan tekemistä, hän voisi ihan hyvin tulla tänne – ”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John tulee kohta, John on hieman pettynyt mutta pääasiassa huvittunut, salaa iloinen, nauraa lopulta ja taputtaa Grahamia selkään ja kiskoo Sherlockin perässään kadulle, sulloo taksiin, Baker Streetille, 221B, portaat ylös, Sherlock kaatuu nojatuolille, John istuutuu hänen viereensä ja he ovat molemmat hiljaa.  
  
Jokin on kuitenkin pielessä. Hän on juonut kaksi… kolme olutta, ehkä neljä, tai viisi, montako hän tosiaan joi? Ja jokusen viskilasin kai. Opiskelijapariskunta on poistunut, kello on… jotenkin vinossa, pitäisi kysyä Lestradelta, ja kaikki se puhe Johnille kertomisesta, ehkä Johnin ei ole turvallista tulla tänne nyt, hän pääsee kyllä omin avuin kotiin, hän menee nukkumaan ja näkee Johnin vasta aamulla ja kaikki on niin kuin ennenkin ja sitten taas seuraava päivä ja seuraava ja seuraava -  
  
”John?” Lestrade sanoo puhelimelleen. ”John Watson? Niin. Olen Sherlockin kanssa, olemme täällä pubissa, minä – ”  
  
”Ei!”  
  
”Hetkinen”, Lestrade sanoo ja asettaa puhelimen paikalle. ”Mitä? Meidänhän piti soittaa hänelle. Sherlock, ei tuollaista juttua voi vaan jättää kertomatta, se on jotenkin… nurinkurista, sinun pitäisi – ”  
  
”Minä menen sinne”, Sherlock sanoo ja yrittää vetää takkiaan päälleen, mutta hihat ovat väärissä paikoissa, ”menen sinne saman tien, sano hänelle että… keittää teetä, olen siellä ihan kohta, ei tarvitse tulla tänne.”  
  
”Mutta… meillähän on ilta kesken”, Lestrade sanoo ja katsoo lasiaan.  
  
Sherlockin lasissakin on tosiaan vielä kaljaa, mutta hän ei nyt vaan pysty, John on puhelimen toisessa päässä, John istuu 221B:n sohvalla, toivottavasti yksin, katsoo telkkaria tai juuri nyt ehkä pitää luuria korvalla ja odottaa Lestraden vastausta.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sherlock tajuaa sanovansa, tosin hän ääntää sen jotenkin hassusti, mutta sitä ei nyt kerkeä miettimään, koska John odottaa häntä, ”minun pitää mennä, minä…”  
  
Lestrade sanoo ehkä hänelle vielä jotain, mutta hän on jo kadulla, liikaa ihmisiä, tiistai-iltana, miksi he kaikki nyt yhtäkkiä ovat täällä kun hänen pitää löytää taksi, yleensä tiistai-iltaisin ei tapahdu mitään, kaksi ajaa ohitse mutta kolmas pysähtyy. Olisi pitänyt käydä vessassa ennen lähtöä. Auto pysähtyy kaikkiin mahdollisiin liikennevaloihin, enää kolme korttelia, pitäisikö vain avata ovi ja juosta? Ei, tasapainoaisti ei nyt aivan toimi, hän voisi vaikka kompastua, se ei auttaisi, John kursisi hänet kokoon mutta olisi vihainen, ei, parempi mennä taksilla, ja he ovatkin oikeastaan jo perillä, kuljettaja huutaa että matka pitäisi maksaakin. Sherlock kaivaa rahat taskustaan, maksaa ja sitten astuu ulos kadulle, suoristautuu ja valmistautuu kävelemään ovelle, sitten portaat ylös, olohuoneeseen, John on siellä, John -  
  
John seisoo ovensuussa ja katsoo häntä käsivarret ristittyinä rinnalleen.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo.  
  
Ilme Johnin kasvoilla on… ei, ei hän osaa tulkita sitä. Osasiko hän koskaan?  
  
”Tule sisälle”, John sanoo ja pitää ovea auki, tarttuu hänen käsivarteensa kun hän ennättää sinne saakka, kosketus tuntuu melkein sähköiskulta. John laittaa ulko-oven kiinni heidän perässään.  
  
”Sherlock on ilmeisesti ollut pubissa”, John sanoo jokseenkin kuivalla äänellä, ahaa, rouva Hudson seisoo oman asuntonsa ovensuussa.  
  
”Älä ole liian ankara”, nainen sanoo ja kääntyy sitten ympäri, hymyilikö hän, onko hän huvittunut?  
  
Myös John on ehkä huvittunut. Ehkä.  
  
John pitelee edelleen kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan, kun he ovat päässeet portaat ylös ja ovat olohuoneessa. Sherlock suunnistaa omaa nojatuoliaan kohti. John päästää otteensa irti mutta kulkee silti hänen perässään, aivan lähellä, hän voisi horjahtaa taaksepäin ja John olisi ihan siinä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hitaasti. John istuu nyt tuolillaan häntä vastapäätä, nojaa eteenpäin, rypistää otsaansa, tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Pitää mennä vessaan”, hän sanoo.  
  
Täytyy keskittyä. Hän hengittää syvään ja painaa päänsä hetkeksi vessan peiliä vasten. Ajatus tuntuu tosiaan vähän kirkkaammalta. Jos hän vielä hengittäisi muutaman kerran ja joisi vaikka vasin lettä, siis lasin vettä, kaikki varmaan selkiytyisi hieman. Hän vetää vetoketjun kiinni ja räpäyttää silmiään muutaman kerran. Sitten hän astuu ulos vessasta. John seisoo keskellä lattiaa odottamassa, vähän niin kuin valmiina tarvittaessa murtautumaan sisään.  
  
”Sinä ja Greg kaljalla”, John sanoo hitaasti niin kuin yrittäisi sovittaa universumin puuttuvia palasia yhteen, ”vai niin. Ja… mistä se keskustelu oli olevinaan? Se minkä kuulin puhelimessa?”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Hän ei todellakaan muista. John ei varmasti kuullut mitään, tai vaikka olisikin kuullut, hän ei ainakaan tajuaisi.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ”miksi et vaan tajua?”  
  
John katsoo häntä. Hän huokaisee syvään. Nyt pitää pysyä tarkkaavaisena, John tuijottaa häntä, ei saa tehdä outoja ilmeitä, ei saa horjahdella, tämä on tärkeää.  
  
”Tajua mitä?” John kysyy hitaasti.  
  
”Tajua että… että…”  
  
John katsoo häntä edelleen, John John _John. John._  
  
Johnin rintakehä nousee ja laskee.  
  
Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä, mutta se ei auta.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo lopulta hitaasti, ”aion sanoa nyt jotain mitä ei varmaan pitäisi, mutta et välttämättä kuitenkaan muista sitä aamulla, ja vaikka muistaisitkin, aion sanoa että se oli vain vitsi, että tajusit koko jutun väärin, siis siinä tapauksessa että… no. Kyllä sinä tajuat kohta. Mutta nyt on pakko… on vaan pakko kysyä että… että onko tässä nyt jotain meneillään?”  
  
”Meneillään?” Sherlock toistaa.  
  
”Että… voi helvetti, minä en todellakaan, siis tällaiset jutut… enkä tiedä mietitkö näitä ollenkaan, ehkä sinua ei vaan kiinnosta, siis yleensäkään, mutta minä… ei tästä tule hitto soikoon mitään – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John suoristaa selkäänsä, katsoo häntä silmiin, leuka pystyssä ja kädet kevyesti nyrkkiin puristettuina.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo huolellisesti, ”tämä kuulostaa nyt varmasti hullulta, mutta kysyn nyt koska muuten en saa kysyttyä sitä koskaan.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock kuulee sanovansa.  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja yskähtää vähän. ”Sherlock. Onko tässä nyt, onko tässä jotain? Meidän välillä? Jotain… sellaista?”  
  
”Sellaista”, Sherlock sanoo ja laittaa silmänsä kiinni. ”Kyllä. On. _On.”  
_  
” _Kyllä?_ ”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Tajusitko yhtään mitä kysyin?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tajusin.”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, hitaasti, varovaisesti, ”minä en nyt puhu vain meistä työkavereina, tai ystävinä, puhun nyt… tunteista, seksistä, voi helvetti, Sherlock, en tiedä edes kiinnostaako sinua – ”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
John puree huultaan, hän _kuulee_ sen. Kun hän avaa silmänsä, John seisoo edelleen samassa kohdassa keskellä lattiaa mutta jotenkin kiemurtelee, vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle, tuijottaa häntä suu auki.  
  
” _Kyllä?_ Oikeasti?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. ”Kyllä. Olen kiinnostunut. Tunteita, seksiä. Mitä vain haluat. Kunhan… tajuat että… en osaa muotoilla sitä sopivasti, liian vaikeaa, mutta… kyllä. _Kyllä_.”  
  
John ottaa tukea polvistaan, katsoo häntä ja sitten omia käsiään, naurahtaa, katsoo häntä uudestaan ja naurahtaa taas.  
  
”Mitä vain haluan?” hän kysyy ja Sherlock nyökkää. ”Etkä huijaa minua?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Ja haluat – ”  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
” _Voi luoja_ ”, John sanoo. ”Minä… _tule tänne.”  
  
_ Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John on suoristautunut, seisoo keskellä lattiaa ja ojentaa hänelle toista kättään, kummallinen ele, hän on kyllä humalassa mutta ei hän nyt noin vain kaadu.  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Idiootti”, John mutisee ja astuu askeleen lähemmäs.


	2. Chapter 2

John nojaa kyynärpäitään pöytää vasten ja keinuttelee puolittain tyhjää lasituoppia edestakaisin oikeassa kädessään. Johnin vasen käsi nojaa leukaan tai toisin päin. Kutakuinkin viidentoista sekunnin välein John tekee pienen äänen, jonka on kai tarkoitus valmistella tulevaa puheenvuoroa, avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten jälleen, ottaa pienen kulauksen kaljasta ja jatkaa keinuttelua.  
  
Tätä on jatkunut jo noin kaksikymmentä minuuttia.  
  
Jos John olisi kuka tahansa muu, Sherlock olisi lähtenyt jo ajat sitten. Mitään ei vain yksinkertaisesti _tapahdu_. Heidän ympärillään ihmiset syövät ja juovat ja keskustelevat ja läiskivät toisiaan selkään ja harrastavat kaikkea ihmisille tavanomaista laumakäyttäytymistä. Heidän omassa pöytäseurueessaan ainoa muuttuva asia on Johnin kaljan määrä, se nimittäin vähenee pikkuhiljaa.  
  
Sherlock on jo kolmesti vilkaissut kelloa. Kerran hän on vakavasti harkinnut soittavansa Lestradelle. Kahdesti hän on vilkaissut puhelimella sähköpostia, jos vaikka olisi tapahtunut joku mutkikas murha, jota hän voisi pohdiskella odotellessaan Johnin puheenavausta. John kyllä mulkaisi häntä melko loukkaantuneesti, ja jostain syystä hän laittoi puhelimen nopeasti pois.  
  
Tai kyllähän hän tietää miksi. John pyysi hänet tänne. Hän tuli, koska hän on utelias, ja koska eilisilta on loppua kohti hieman sumuinen ja hän todellakin haluaisi tietää, missä nyt mennään.  
  
Hän ei edes ole aivan varma, pitäisikö hänen lepytellä Johnia jostakin syystä. Parempi olla suututtamatta tätä lisää kovin huonoilla käyttäytymistavoilla.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo lopulta ja Sherlock katsoo toiveikkaasti eteensä. John on kerännyt itsensä ja kaljatuopin, hörpännyt loput lasin pohjalta, asettanut sen eteensä ja pitelee siitä nyt kiinni kaksin käsin. Sherlock vilkaisee tyhjää lasia ja sitten Johnia. Johnin silmissä on kummallinen katse niin kuin yleensä muutenkin.  
  
”Et ole edes aloittanut tuota”, John toteaa melkein syyttävällä sävyllä ja osoittaa Sherlockin lasia, joka on kolme viidesosaa tyhjempi kuin silloin, kun baarimikko ojensi sen hänen käteensä.  
  
”Olenpas, minä – ”  
  
”Voi _saamari,_ Sherlock, minä… ajattelin että kalja jotenkin helpottaisi tätä, mutta hemmetti sentään, eihän tämä nyt…”  
  
Sherlock yskähtää. Ehkä hänen on paras vain odottaa, että John sanoo jotain. Hän ilmeisesti todella oli hieman humalassa eilen palatessaan Baker Streetille. Hän ei ole aivan varma, miten se pääsi tapahtumaan, hän ei omasta mielestään juonut niin kovin monta, Lestrade joi varmasti enemmän, ja luulisi että hänen aivokapasiteettinsa toimisi myrkytettynäkin huomattavasti paremmin kuin keskivertoihmisen. Silti hän muistaa hieman sumuisasti jutelleensa Johnin kanssa jotain, _jotain_ , mikä sisälsi asioita joita hän ei todellakaan osaa sanoa ääneen, mutta kuvitteliko hän sen? Ehkä John puhui jostain ihan muusta. Ehkä hän ei puhunut ollenkaan. Ehkä Sherlock tajusi kaiken väärin, ja John ei tajunnut mitään.  
  
Sherlock nostaa kaulukset paremmin pystyyn. John katsoo häneen ja huokaisee, pudistelee hitusen päätään, raapii leukaansa (jokin on tosiaan onnistunut häiritsemään Johnin aamurutiineja), ja koko sen ajan Johnin silmät tuijottavat Sherlockia.  
  
Sherlock juo seitsemän kahdestoistaosaa jäljellä olevasta kaljastaan.  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo äänellä, jota on jotenkin vaikea kestää, ”mitä sinä… _muistatko_ sinä edes mitään?”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Onko kysymys jonkinlainen ansa? Onko tämä sosiaalisen kanssakäymisen hienouksia, joita hän ei osaa lukea? Puuttuuko häneltä affektiivista empatiaa, jolla hän voisi eläytyä Johnin tunteisiin ja päätellä, mitä tämä tarkoittaa tai haluaa kuulla?  
  
”Ei se ole kompa”, John sanoo raapien korvanlehteään. Yllättävän tarkkaavaista. ”Minä vain… taidan hakea toisen kaljan.”  
  
Kun John kävelee baaritiskiä kohti, Sherlock suoristaa selkänsä ja vetää syvään henkeä. Tämä vaikuttaa keskustelulta, johon hänellä ei ole resursseja. Hän on tietenkin odottanut sitä, tavallaan toivonutkin sitä, hänhän viettää merkittävän osan valveillaoloajastaan ihmetellen, minkä takia John ei vaan _tajua_ , senkin ajan voisi käyttää johonkin hyödylliseen… mutta nyt kun John alkaa pikkuhiljaa saada palasia yhteen, ilmeisesti, Sherlockilla on jotenkin levoton olo.  
  
John asettaa kaksi kaljaa pöydälle. Sherlock tyhjentää edellisen lasinsa ja ojentautuu ottamaan uuden vastaan. Johnin hengitys haisee kevyesti viskiltä.  
  
Kun John istuutuu alas, pubi tuntuu jotenkin hiljaisemmalta. Keskiviikkoilta, ei edes peliä. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja yrittää miettiä, mitä ihmettä nämä ihmiset tekevät täällä.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo hengittäen syvään, puristaen käsiään kevyesti nyrkkiin pöydän alla. ”No niin. Kuule. Meidän on pakko jutella. Siitä eilisestä. Tai… no, siitä aluksi.”  
  
Sherlock puree huultaan. Jos hän tietäisi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hän on sanonut, tai mitä John on sanonut, tai miltä hänen eleensä ovat vaikuttaneet Johnin psykologisten prosessien läpi tulkittuina, hän voisi varautua tähän keskusteluun. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan pysty. Pitäisikö hänen pelata aikaa? Kuinka korkeat panokset ovat? Miksi hänen kätensä hikoavat?  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja poistuu hetkeksi tiskille. Kun hän tulee takaisin, John katsoo häntä tarkkaavaisesti, _liian_ tarkkaavaisesti.  
  
”Nyt”, John sanoo päättäväisesti. John on suoristanut selkänsä ja vetänyt hartiat taakse. Leuka on pystyssä, kädet on nyt aseteltu syliin, äänen taajuus on hivenen matalampi, sotilas joka valmistautuu taisteluun.  
  
Sherlock nostaa leukaansa ja yrittää istua yhtä ryhdikkäästi. John on siinä kuitenkin halutessaan huomattavasti parempi kuin hän.  
  
”Nyt me selvitämme tämän jutun”, John jatkaa ja katsoo häntä tiiviisti. Johnin leuka on hieman liian kireä. Silmien katse on kaikkea muuta kuin päättäväinen – Sherlockista tuntuu, että John lähinnä haravoi hänen kasvojaan silmillään ja yrittää löytää vastauksia.  
  
Sekunnit kuluvat. John valmistautuu taisteluun. Sherlock miettii, mihin hänen pitäisi valmistautua. Hänellä on kuitenkin onneksi hieman lämpimämpi ja turvallisempi olo kuin vähän aikaa sitten. Ehkä pubin taustamusiikki on muuttunut miellyttävämmäksi, hän ei nyt oikeastaan ole kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota, ei kun John on metrin päässä hänestä ja tuijottaa häntä tuolla tavalla.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”eilen illalla, eilen kun tulit _kaljalta_ , puhuimme vähän... _jutuista_. Muistatko?”  
  
Sherlock ottaa hörpyn kaljastaan. Ehkä nyt kannattaa olla rehellinen. ”Noin neljänkymmenenviiden prosentin todennäköisyydellä en ole varma.”  
  
John on nojautunut lähemmäs häntä itse asiassa niin paljon, että pienikin tönäisy varmaan saisi Johnin horjahtamaan naamalleen. Prosessoituaan noin puolitoista sekuntia Sherlockin sanoja John kuitenkin ponnahtaa taaksepäin niin yllättäen, että hänen takanaan kävellyt mies kiroilee äänekkäästi, kaljaa läikkyy lattialle, John pahoittelee vuolaasti mutta poissaolevasti ja Sherlock juo kulauksen.  
  
”Et ole varma?” John toistaa nyt melkein kuiskaten. ”Neljänkymmenen… jollakin todennäköisyydellä?”  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Muistikuvani ovat osittain hyvin selkeitä mutta kokonaisuudessaan epäluotettavia, koska tärkeitä tapahtumia puuttuu. En esimerkiksi muista, miten päädyin nukkumaan. Tai miten se keskustelu päättyi.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä oudosti. ”Ei se varsinaisesti päättynyt. Sinä ilmoitit, että sinulla on huono olo, oksensit keittiön lattialle ja siinä se oikeastaan sitten oli.”  
  
Ahaa. ”Vai niin. Pahoittelen sitä.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, John sanoo edelleen jotenkin kireästi, ”tuskinpa sitä sattuu kovin pian uudestaan. Mutta se… keskustelu.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Et muista siitä mitään.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Sherlock?” John tuijottaa häntä niin tiiviisti, että melkein tekee mieli lähteä karkuun.  
  
”En muista mitään kohtaa kunnolla”, Sherlock sanoo lopulta.  
  
John huokaisee syvään, mutta Sherlock ei tiedä, onko hän pettynyt vai helpottunut. John juo lasinsa loppuun yhdellä kulauksella eikä äkkiä katso Sherlockiin ollenkaan. Maaninen tuijotus on vaihtunut pubin seiniä pitkin vaeltelevaan katseeseen.  
  
Sherlock ei oikein tiedä, miten voisi parantaa tilannetta, joten hän päättää juoda hieman lisää kaljaa.  
  
”Miten minä pääsin sänkyyn?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
John näyttää lähestulkoon säikähtäneeltä, yskähtää ja nostaa sitten lopulta katseensa takaisin häneen. ”Minä vähän autoin. Heti sen oksennusepisodin jälkeen. Olit… olit matkalla väärään makuuhuoneeseen.”  
  
”Ahaa.”  
  
”Joten neuvoin vähän”, Johnin otsa rypistyy, ”tai oikeastaan raahasin, olit yllättävän päättäväinen.”  
  
Sherlock selvittää kurkkuaan.  
  
”Mutta ei se mitään”, John kiirehtii lisäämään. ”Hei, taidan ottaa vielä yhden. Haluatko sinä?”  
  
Kolme olutta myöhemmin John nojaa vahvasti etuviistoon pöydän ylle ja tutkii jotain pöydän pinnassa olevaa kuviota kasvoillaan äärimmäisen keskittynyt ilme. Sherlock ei oikeastaan edes muista, milloin hän on viimeksi nähnyt Johnin käyttävän niin ilmeisen suurta osaa aivokapasiteetistaan. Hän itse istuu rennon tyylikkäästi tuolinsa selkämykseen nojaten ja harjoittaa päättelytaitojaan arvioimalla kadulla kävelevien ihmisten ammatteja: opettaja, kirjanpitäjä, siivooja, lastenhoitaja, kolme opettajaa, vartija, kokki ja kaksi tarjoilijaa, koirakuiskaaja.  
  
”Koirakuiskaaja?” John mutisee, mutta ei ole riittävän kiinnostunut nostaakseen katsettaan pöydästä.  
  
”Kahdeksankymmenen prosentin varmuudella… ei, seitsemänkymmenen”, Sherlock sanoo, rypistää sitten otsaansa ja lisää: ”saattaa myös olla työtön, jolla on monta koiraa.”  
  
John naurahtaa, tosin ei kovin iloisesti.  
  
Sitten tapahtuu jotain. Sherlock pohdiskelee parhaillaan, onko äitinsä perässä kulkevalla lapsella urheiluharrastuksia vai pelkästään ylivilkkausdiagnoosi, kun John äkkiä kerää itsensä, ojentautuu ainakin kaksikymmentä astetta suoremmaksi ja asettaa molemmat kämmenensä päättäväisesti pöydälle. Sherlock tuijottaa Johnin käsiä hetken, ennen kuin tajuaa, että silmiin katsominen voisi nyt olla korrektimpi valinta.  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä ja avaa suunsa ainakin kolmesti ennen kuin pääsee ensimmäiseen sanaan saakka.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo kummallisella sekoituksella päättäväisyyttä ja puhdasta kauhua, ”mikä se juttu oli, se eilinen juttu, se mitä puhuit kun tulit kotiin?”  
  
”En ole varma”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Se että _tunteita._ Ja _seksiä_.” John tuijottaa häneen silmät suurina. Hän ei osaa päättää, kumpaa Johnin silmistä katsoisi vastaukseksi.  
  
Sitten hän rekisteröi Johnin sanat, ainakin yksi pilkku kaksi sekuntia myöhässä, epätavallisen hidas reaktioaika hänelle. Hän korjaa asentoaan tuolilla. Onko hän humalassa? Maailma ainakin tuntuu jotenkin hidastuvan. Kadulla kävelevien ihmisten havainnointi lakkaa kiinnostamasta. John istuu selkä (kohtuullisen) suorassa hänen edessään, kädet pöydällä, odottaa selvästi hänen vastaustaan.  
  
Hän ei ole aivan varma kysymyksestä, mutta hänellä on kyllä aavistus.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo hitaasti. ”Se ei siis ollut kuvittelua.”  
  
Johnin otsa on rypyssä.  
  
Sherlock tietää Johnin päällystakista, mitä tämä on syönyt aamiaiseksi, mutta ei silti pysty päättelemään, mitä Johnin mielessä liikkuu. Juuri nyt se tuntuu erityisen epäreilulta.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä, nojaa taaksepäin, yrittää kiskoa villapaitansa kaula-aukkoa löysemmäksi, ”ei se ollut.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää ja yrittää saada vähän sumuisia palasia yhteen. Hän sanoi _kyllä_ Johnin kysymykseen, hän nyökkäsi, hän sanoi _kyllä_ moneen kertaan, mutta ikävä kyllä hän ei ole aivan varma mitä John itse asiassa _kysyi_.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hiljaisella äänellä, jotenkin… _hienovaraisesti_ , ”oletko… oletko ikinä... ollut kenenkään kanssa?”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä.  
  
John raapii nenäänsä. ”Siis… onko sinulla… ollut… tyttöystäviä, poikaystäviä, mitä näitä nyt on…”  
  
Ahaa.  
  
”Tuota.”  
  
John ristii kätensä ja tuijottaa häntä pöydän yli.  
  
”On”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti ja yrittää samalla päätellä, onko se Johnin mielestä oikea vastaus vai ei. Johnin ilmeitä on raivostuttavan vaikea lukea. ”Siitä on tosin aikaa.”  
  
John nyökkää naama mietteliäässä rypyssä. ”Selvä. Sinulla siis… on ollut…”  
  
”… _kumppaneita_ ”, Sherlock täydentää, kun John vain tuijottaa häntä kulmakarvat kohotettuina, Johnin keskeneräinen lause leijuen ilmassa heidän välissään. ”Ei varsinaisia… ihmissuhteita.”  
  
John nyökkää hitaasti. Sherlock painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Hän melkein sanoi _ennen kuin nyt_.  
  
” _Ja_ ”, John sanoo painokkaasti.  
  
Sherlock avaa silmänsä ja yrittää kuvitella, että John kyselee häneltä jääkaapista löytyneistä ihmisaivoista. Se vähän helpottaa, tulee normaalimpi olo.  
  
” _Nais_ kumppaneita”, John sanoo hitaasti.  
  
Sherlock nuolaisee huuliaan, ”ei.”  
  
John nyökkää ja laskee katseensa hetkeksi pöytään, yksi sekunti, kaksi sekuntia. Sitten John katsoo taas häntä.  
  
John ei näytä yllättyneeltä, joskin se on enemmän arvausta kuin päättelyä.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo. ”Selvä.”  
  
Sherlock istuu hiljaa ja odottaa. Johnin aivot raksuttavat. John katsoo häntä, punastuu vähän ja katsoo sitten muualle, laittaa ilmeisesti palasia yhteen. Nyt todellakin alkaa olla Johnin vuoro puhua. Sherlockilla on ikävä tunne, että hän itse on sanonut jo kutakuinkin _kaiken_ – tosin hän ei edelleenkään ole aivan varma, mistä edellisessä illassa oli kyse – ja John taas ei ole sanonut oikeastaan _mitään_.  
  
John juo hetken kaljaansa hyvin keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Sherlock seuraa tarkkaavaisesti, miten ilme Johnin kasvoilla vaihtelee ja miten reidellä lepäävän vasemman käden sormet avautuvat ja sulkeutuvat.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo lopulta, kun John on ilmeisesti päättänyt hylätä keskustelun ja keskittyä kaljaan.  
  
John laskee tyhjän lasin pöydälle ja katsoo häneen.  
  
”Sano jotain”, Sherlock pyytää.  
  
John nielaisee. ”Mennään kotiin. On yksi juttu, mitä minun pitää kysyä sinulta.”  
  
**  
  
John kävelee suoraan nojatuolilleen ja istuu alas.  
  
Sherlock jää ensin ovensuuhun, sitten hän kokeilee keittiötä ja sen jälkeen hän seisahtuu hetkeksi ikkunan viereen. Mikään ei tunnu varsinaisesti hyvältä. John on peittänyt kasvonsa käsillään ja tekee kummallista ääntä, joka on jostain murinan ja huokailun välimailta. Sherlock istuutuu sohvalle ja naputtaa käsiään jalkoja vasten.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo, ”no niin, nyt. _Nyt._ Nyt on ihan yhtä hyvä hetki kuin koska tahansa. John Watson, sinä olit _Afganistanissa_ , kolme vuotta, kursit kokoon miehiä jotka olivat _räjähtäneet kappaleiksi_. Tämä on ihan pikkujuttu.”  
  
”John?”  
  
”Hetkinen”, John sanoo kohteliaasti ja hieroo poskiaan silmät kiinni.  
  
Sherlock yskähtää ja jää odottamaan. Hetken kuluttua John laskee käteensä syliinsä ja avaa silmänsä. Hiukset ovat vain hieman sekaisin otsalta, mutta muuten hän näyttää olevan ennallaan.  
  
”Sherlock”, John aloittaa. Hänen äänensä on pelottavan ohut, ikään kuin hän ei saisi henkeä kovin hyvin. ”Kai sinä osaat päätellä, mitä minä aion kysyä? Osaatko?”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. ”En usko.”  
  
”Voi helvetti”, John mutisee ja tuijottaa sitten häntä entistäkin tiukemmin. ”Mutta jos kuitenkin… jos osaisit päätellä sen, voisit vain sanoa sen ääneen eikä minun tarvitsisi…”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo yrittäen artikuloida mahdollisimman selkeästi, ”en osaa.”  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä. Hän näyttää kauhistuneelta. ”No sitten. Tuota. No sitten meillä ei kai ole vaihtoehtoja. Tämä on muutenkin jo jatkunut ihan liian pitkään. Minä vain… sitä että… sinä pidät miehistä.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina. ”Entä… entä _minusta_?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää uudestaan.  
  
John sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee syvään. ”Voisitko sanoa sen ääneen? Niin ei käy niin kuin eilen illalla. Että kuvittelen että keskustelemme jostain ja pelkään jo että saan sydänkohtauksen ja sitten sinä yhtäkkiä oksennat matolle etkä muista seuraavana päivänä mitään.”  
  
Sherlock ei vaivaudu korjaamaan Johnin selityksen asiavirheitä. Jotenkin nyt ei tunnu olevan sen aika. ”Minä pidän sinusta”, hän sanoo hitaasti.  
  
Sanat tuntuvat oudoilta hänen suussaan, vähän kankeilta ja kaikin puolin hankalilta. John onneksi antoi ne hänelle kutakuinkin valmiiksi.  
  
”Siis _pidän_ ”, hän sanoo vielä varmuuden vuoksi, John nyt kuitenkin on usein aika huono yhdistelemään faktoja toisiinsa.  
  
John puristaa tuolinsa käsinojia. ”Selvä. _Selvä._ Ei siinä mitään.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John nielaisee ja puristaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ennen kuin jatkaa.  
  
”Ja pidänkö minä sinusta?” John kysyy.  
  
Ah.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Johnin rystyset muuttuvat valkoisiksi.  
  
Johnin pulssi on niin korkea, että jos hän ei olisi tottunut hengenvaarallisiin tilanteisiin, rytmihäiriön riski olisi nyt lähellä.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä ja avaa suunsa. ”Tiedän. _Tiedän_ ”, John sanoo, irrottaa sormen käsinojista, tarttuu polviinsa, nielaisee ja selvittää kurkkuaan, raapii korvaansa. ”Voi saamari. Mistä asti olet tiennyt?”  
  
”Noin viisi ja puoli sekuntia”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Siitä asti kun kysyit sitä.”  
  
John purskahtaa nauruun. ”Selvä. Voi _luoja,_ Sherlock, mitä _helvettiä_ nyt tapahtuu?”  
  
Sherlock nojaa taaemmas sohvalla. ”Ei aavistustakaan.”  
  
”Me hitto soikoon _pidämme_ toisistamme”, John sanoo ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin Sherlockille, mutta toisaalta hänellä onkin aina ollut kummallinen tarve toistaa jo esiin tulleita faktoja. ” _Pidämme._ Etkö todellakaan muista, siis eilen, kun tulit kotiin ja sanoit että… että tunteita ja seksiä, ihan mitä vaan haluan… etkö muista sitä?”  
  
”Muistan”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”mutta en muistanut oksentaneeni kengillesi, joten pidin muitakin muistoja hieman epäluotettavina.”  
  
John hymyilee hänelle ja sitten äkkiä on taas aivan vakava. ”Tarkoititko sitä? Ihan todella?”  
  
”Eikö se ala olla aika ilmeistä?” Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa Johnia silmät kapeina. Siis se asioiden toistaminen, se on kyllä tavallaan hyvin sympaattista, mutta että näin monta kertaa -  
  
”Kai se on”, John sanoo vetäen syvään henkeä, ”hitto. _Hitto._ Rouva Hudson oli oikeassa koko ajan.”  
  
”No, hänellä on ainakin keskimäärin huomattavasti parempi huomiokyky kuin sinulla.”  
  
John hieroo otsaansa. ”Tunteita. Voi hyvä ihme. En ollut kyllä yhtään varautunut tähän… tai olin, mutta… en tiennyt… tai tiesin, mutta ajattelin että sinä… tai en uskonut…”  
  
”John. Minä olen ihan _surkea_ tällaisessa. Sitä voi olla vaikea kuvitella, koska olen niin hyvä kaikessa muussa, joten… ajattelin että on ehkä paras varoittaa.”  
  
John nyökyttelee päätään. ”Tiesinhän minä sen. Et puhu… tunteista, sellaisista jutuista. Ja hemmetti, en minäkään… olen vaan aina jotenkin onnistunut luovimaan, tavannut jonkun kivan naisen, pari suukkoa, ei tarvitse selitellä motiiveitaan ihan heti…”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää minullekaan.”  
  
” _Tarvitseepas”,_ John sanoo kumman päättäväisesti, ”ja _helvetti,_ minulla ei ole aavistustakaan miten tästä päästään eteenpäin, tai siis että mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä, jatketaanko vain entiseen tapaan, eihän se ole mahdollista – ”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. John näyttää jotenkin järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Mutta… mitä sitten, haluatko sinä… tai siis, mitä sinä oikeastaan haluat? En vaan jotenkin nyt ymmärrä, kaikki on niin…”  
  
”No”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”ehkä olisi yleisten sosiaalisten normien näkökulmasta kohtuullista odottaa, että et hankkisi ainakaan ihan heti seuraavaa tyttöystävää – ”  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John puuskahtaa, ”voi luoja, en… ei tyttöystäviä. Eiköhän minulla ole nyt ihan tarpeeksi muuta mietittävää, jos sinä… jos sinä todella…”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
John nielaisee. ”Tarkoitin enemmänkin sellaista kuin että mitä nyt, pitäisikö... jos nousisin nyt tästä ja kävelisin sinne, olisiko mahdollista että me vaikka… tai siis. Hemmetti. Jos nyt tosiaankin olen ymmärtänyt tämän keskustelun oikein, minä nousen nyt tästä seisomaan ja kävelen sinne ja sitten suutelen sinua. Jos et nouse itse seisomaan, vedän sinut pystyyn. Tartun kaulukseesi ja suutelen sinua. Sittenpähän se selviää.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, mutta John ei näytäkään odottavan vastausta. Hän nousee seisomaan, kutakuinkin sanojensa mukaisesti, pudistelee vähän takkinsa liepeitä ja vetää olkapäät ryhdikkäästi takaviistoon. Sitten hän nielaisee, kävelee päättäväisillä (vaikkakin aavistuksen verran horjuvilla) askelilla Sherlockin eteen ja tarttuu molemmilla käsillä kiinni hänen takistaan. Sherlock nousee seisomaan. Johnin kasvot jäävät alaviistoon, lähelle, hän on seissyt ennenkin näin lähellä Johnia mutta tässä kerrassa on silti jotain erilaista, hänen sydämensä hakkaa, John puristaa takinreunaa lujempaa ja nuolaisee kevyesti ylähuultaan.  
  
”No niin, selvä”, John sanoo ja suutelee häntä.  
  
Milloin hän on viimeksi suudellut jotakuta? Kolme vuotta sitten, ehkä neljä? Tämä tuntuu nyt jotenkin hyvin erilaiselta, johtuu varmaan tunteista.  
  
Hän pitää silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. John päästää kummallisen pienen voihkaisun hänen huuliaan vasten, sellaisen joka tuntuu vatsanpohjassa asti. Onko sitä tapahtunut ennen? Vai onko John todellakin niin eri juttu, niin todella eri juttu, että kaikki tuntuu uudelta? Johnin kädet puristuvat hänen käsivarsiensa ympärille melkein kipeästi, hän asettelee toisen kätensä Johnin ristiselälle ja Johnin sormien ote hieman hellittää, toinen käsistä siirtyy hänen hiuksiinsa, silittää hänen takaraivoaan ja hän tajuaa itse huokaisevansa suu yhä Johnin suulla.  
  
John hymyilee. Hän tuntee sen vaikka ei näe. John hymyilee hänen suutaan vasten ja sitten suutelee lujempaa, näykkäisee hampailla häntä alahuulesta, hän jotenkin yllättyy. Hänen toinen käsivartensa on siirtynyt puristamaan Johnin villapaidan helmaa. John painaa otsansa hänen otsaansa vasten, heidän suunsa irtoavat hetkeksi toisistaan, Sherlock nuolaisee huuliaan, Johnin hengitys kulkee raskaasti. John vetää syvään henkeä nenän kautta ja puristaa Sherlockin niskahiuksia juuri niin kovasti, ettei se aivan vielä satu.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John mutisee, ”tiesin, arvasin, mutta en tajunnut…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock mutisee ja irrottaa otteensa villapaidasta. Johnin leuka tuntuu hivenen karhealta hänen sormiaan vasten, liian karhealta silittämiseen, hän puristaa sen kevyesti sormiensa väliin ja ohjaa Johnin päätä takaisin ylöspäin, kunnes heidän suunsa taas kohtaavat. John päästää pienen tuhahduksen, mutta se ei kuulosta lainkaan tuohtuneelta. He suutelevat taas, Sherlock ei tiedä enää kumpi suutelee kumpaa, Johnin toinen käsi on nyt hänen rintakehällään, toinen vetää häntä niskahiuksista alaspäin ja toisen sormet hipaisevat häntä solisluusta, paidan ylin nappi on kai jäänyt auki. Sherlockin on pakko vetäytyä hetkeksi kauemmas, jotta hän saa vedettyä kunnolla henkeä. Siitä on niin kauan, hän oli unohtanut -  
  
”Sherlock”, John mutisee, ” _Sherlock_ , tämä on nyt varmaan hätiköintiä, _tiedän_ , pidät minua varmaan todella… no, jotain, en oikeastaan halua tietää, mutta – _hitto vie –_ ”  
  
John vetää keuhkot täyteen henkeä ja kiskoo Sherlockin hiuksia kovempaa, hänen ei varmaan kuuluisi pitää siitä mutta hän _pitää silti_ , hän vetää Johnin vetoketjun kokonaan auki ja sulkee silmänsä, John suutelee häntä ja keskeyttää sen sitten voihkaisuun, Sherlock painaa suunsa vasten Johnin suupieliä, hänen sormensa ovat Johnin ympärillä, John on lämmin ja, voi _helvetti_ , milloin hän on viimeksi koskenut jotain toista ihmistä tällä tavalla, mutta John vain puristaa toisella kädellään hänen käsivarttaan, raudanluja ote, ja sitten käsi siirtyy, Sherlock puree huultaan ja tekee tilaa Johnin vasemmalle kädelle joka kulkee hänen rintakehäänsä pitkin alaspäin. Pitää hengittää. Pitää hengittää ja jatkaa. Johnin kirosanavalikoima osoittaa kohtuullisen hyvää mielikuvitusta. Sherlock puree hampaita yhteen ja kiihdyttää yhdessä Johnin kanssa, John on lähellä, hän _tuntee_ sen, John pitää nyt toisella kädellä kiinni hänen takistaan, hänen omat sormensa pitelevät yhä Johnin leukaa, leukaa joka tuntuu vähän karhealta hänen nenäänsä vasten, hän puree huultaan ja sitten, melkein yllättäen, hän on valmis.  
  
John kestää vain hetken pidempään.  
  
Sherlock irrottaa hitaasti sormensa, pyyhkii kätensä housuihin ja tajuaa jokseenkin sumuisesti, että John nauraa hänelle, ystävällistä naurua, sellaisen ihmisen naurua jonka kanssa on juuri juossut palkkamurhaajaa pakoon hyvämaineisen asuinalueen takakujia pitkin, tai jonka kanssa on juuri… no.  
  
He istuutuvat sohvalle. John peittää kasvonsa käsillään ja jatkaa edelleen hajanaista kiroilua. Ehkä se on refleksi.  
  
Sherlock potkii päällyshousut pois jalastaan, ne nyt joka tapauksessa olivat jo puoliksi matkalla.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo edelleen hengästyneenä, ”hitto soikoon, mitä _ihmettä…_ en ajatellut… tai siis ajattelin mutta että todella… mitä _helvettiä_ me nyt teemme?”  
  
”No”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”voisimme tilata pizzaa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on tavallaan itsenäinen sivutarina jatkikseeni John Watson ei tajua mitään, ja kirjoitin tätä parina iltana ihan silmät ristissä kun en viitsinyt kirjoittaa sitä "oikeaa" tarinaa. Kursiivinkäyttö alkaa lähteä hallinnasta mutta hei ensimmäinen kirjoittamani aikuispuuhakohtaus sitten vuoden, hmmm, 2011 (?), onhan sekin saavutus!


End file.
